The Master Menace of Mastermind!
by Mikel Midnight
Summary: The greatest heroes of the age ... Captain Krypton, Meggan, Prince Namor the Aqua-Man, Black Knight & Squire ... band together to defeat their oldest foes as the EXCALIBUR FRIENDS in this Excalibur/Super Friends amalgamation.
1. Chapter 1

Kylun looked up from where he was feeding Widget a pile of old mechanical parts. The emergency light was blinking!

He ran over and activated the communicator and the familiar face of Dai Thomas appeared on the screen. "Jinkies! Inspector Thomas ... can we assist you?"

"Yes," Inspector Thomas said. "There are massive power failures all over the British Isles! We need your help!"

Cerise flew in the room, having overheard the conversation. "Well Kylun, this looks too big for us to handle all by ourselves!" She pressed the button which sent out the general alarm. "I guess we have to summon ...

THE EXCALIBUR FRIENDS!"

The greatest heroes of the age!  
Captain Krypton!  
Black Knight & Squire!  
Meggan!  
Prince Namor, the Aqua-Man!

in ... "The Master Menace of Mastermind!"

The heroes assembled in the Lighthouse of Justice. "What seems to be the problem, kids?" Captain Krypton asked.

Cerise said, "We got an emergency call about a series of blackouts. It looks like some evil foe is trying to take out the UK's electrical system."

"I have an idea," Black Knight pondered. "Kylun, will you display on the viewing monitor an overview of the affected areas?

Built into the far wall was a large monitor that looks to be at least 30' by 30'. Kylun walked over to the keyboard and punched up the necessary information. As a grid-map of the country's electrical system was displayed, the heroes saw that the power failures trace out the definite pattern of the letter 'M'.

Squire said, "Holy initials, Black Knight!"

"By Cerridwen's cauldron of knowledge!" Meggan said, "Good thinking, Black Knight!"

Kylun asked, "But ... what does it mean?"

"It can only mean one thing," Captain Krypton said, "the return of my arch-enemy, Mastermind!"

Cerise said, "Who?"

"This was long before your time, Kylun and Cerise," Captain Krypton said, "he was last seen in the Excalibur Friend's early years ... back before those Earth teens Kitty and Kurt left the team. As you may know, I was actually born centuries ago, and my father was King Jorel, who ruled England from the Pentagram Table in the legendary castle of Krypton."

"We know that Cap," Kylun said, "but where did Mastermind come in?"

"When King Jorel realised that Krypton was going to fall, he decided he could at least save me. His advisor, the sorcerer Merlin, gifted me with the combined powers of all the knights of the Pentagram Table, and set me to sleep in a magic casket to be awoken when England would have need of me. He set his three super-powered familiars -- the dog Krypto, the cat Streaky, and the mouse Ikky -- to guard me. He also created a sort of mystical computer to watch over us all and determine when the proper time was for me was to be reborn ... that computer was called Mastermind."

Cerise said, "Jinkies!"

"One day in the early years of my career as Captain Krypton, Mastermind came to me, saying that he was unhappy with his intangible existence. I transferred his identity into a solid, holographic body ... but because the technology was so complicated, the resulting body appeared completely hairless. He accused me of making him bald so that he would never be able to fit properly into human society, claiming I was jealous of his genius, and turned against me. He has been a dangerous enemy ever since. And now ... it looks like he's back for revenge yet again."

Namor looked thoughtful. "I can ask my underwater friends, Cap, if anything unusual has been spotted."

Black Knight said, "I can investigate Thames Electrical's central computer and see if we can find where it's been hacked into."

"Squire and I can scout out the countryside in my Invisible Plane," Meggan nodded, "he's been after me for pilot practice for a while now, if you don't mind, Black Knight. With all of us working together, we can track down Mastermind in no time!"


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Krypton!  
Black Knight & Squire!  
Meggan!  
Prince Namor, the Aqua-Man!

... THE EXCALIBUR FRIENDS!

in ... "The Master Menace of Mastermind, Part Two!"

"The dolphins told me there was some unusual activity off the coast near Cork Harbour." Aboard the Invisible Plane, Prince Namor and Meggan discussed their findings. "It fits the description Captain Krypton gave us of Mastermind's technology."

"Holy Hidden HQ, Namor!" The Squire joined them in their discussion. "Am I glad I decided to come with you and Meggan rather than going along with Black Knight this time! It looks like we're right by where the action is!"

"I'm taking us down now." Meggan activated the controls which convert the plane to its submarine form. "Namor, Squire, keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Silently, the craft parted the waters and submerges, its lights scanning the oceanic depths.

"Great Gar!" exclaimed Namor. "There, do you see it?"

"By Liannon's Loom, that must be it!" Meggan slowed the vehicle to a stop, outside a massive set of steel doors carved into the ocean floor, engraved with a great letter M.

"Holy Ego-trip!"

"You said it, Squire," the Aqua-Man nodded. "Mastermind, like any criminal genius, could never resist advertising his felonious deeds. Meggan, can your ship get us in there?"

The woman nodded in turn. "I don't think it should be a problem," she said, and angled the amazing aircraft closer. As she manipulated the controls, metal arms unsheathed from the front of the plane, grasping the fortress door. With a mighty heave, they unlocked it, and the plane shuttled through the airlock.

The heroes followed an underwater passageway, finally surfacing in a great cavern. Meggan opened the door to the Plane, and they disembarked. "Holy High-Tech," Squire observed, as they found themselves within an unbelievably complex computer network, the components of Mastermind's apparatus almost growing, crystal-like, from the subterranean walls. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored blast of light intruded on the Excalibur Friends' contemplations.

"Jumping Catfish!" Namor shouted, "What was that?"

A man stepped out of the shadows. He appeared to be in his sixties, and was wearing a cheap suit. His hands were resting in the pockets of his jacket. "Just one of my amazing powers. You can call me ... the Surpriser!"

"The Surpriser?" Meggan blinked, "Why do you bear such an unusual name, sir?"

"Many years ago I was a master criminal," the Surpriser scowled. "I could generate different forms of energy from each of my twenty fingers. Nobody could tell which power ... which surprise ... would come next! That all ended they day I encountered the demon archeress, the Black Widow Spider. She saw fit to remove my powers ... permanently. I'm told I was one of the only villains who managed to survive an encounter with her, so I ought to count myself lucky she merely amputated my hands. I bummed around Skid Row for decades, before Mastermind contacted me. In return for my help, he offered me new hands," and the man removed them from his pockets, revealing glittering, artificial glass hands, encasing circuitry of unbelievably complexity. "And I intend to make the trade worth his while!"

And so, the battle began ... the three heroes engaged in a desperate series of reactions to the always surprising powers of the Surpriser.

"Holy Frost-Blasts!"

"Great Pickled Penguins!"

"By Sul's Eternal Fires!"

"Holy Hypno Rays!"

"Suffering Shad!"

"By the War-Goddess Morrigan of Many Names!"

"Flyin' Flounder!"

"Holy Dissolvo Beams!"

"By Great Queen Rhiannon's Magic Birds!"

"Cackling Catfish!"

"Holy Heat-Beams!"

"Hopping Herring!"

"By Arianrhod's Silver Wheel!"

"Galloping Guppies!"

"Holy Laser Blasts!"

"By Brangwaine of the Northern Sea!"

"Slithering Eels!"

"Holy Magnetic Attraction and Repulsion!"

"Aaaaaaagh! Stop it stop it! I can't stand it any more! Shut up shut _up_!" The Surpriser fell to his knees, clutching his ears in despair. "Please, I'll surrender! I swear it! _Take_ the hands back!"

Meggan looked down at the conquered villain compassionately. "Perhaps we can find a way to merely remove the powers from your new hands. I haven't heard of this Black Widow Spider you mention, but I promise you the Excalibur Friends are not so cruel."

Namor smiled to himself, and approached. "Chuckling Clams, Meggan! Are you sure that's a good idea?"

The Surpriser whimpered.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Krypton!  
Black Knight & Squire!  
Meggan!  
Prince Namor, the Aqua-Man!

... THE EXCALIBUR FRIENDS!

in ... "The Master Menace of Mastermind, Part Three!"

The foreman at Thames Electrical showed Britain's Finest heroes around the transformer.

"I can't explain it," he said. "The power just seemed sucked out of them. I've never seen the like."

Captain Krypton nodded, "I have."

Black Knight called out from the safety platform atop the transformer, "Captain, take a look at this!"

Captain Krypton flew up and joined the Black Knight. "What do you see, old friend?" He used his heightened senses. "Odd marks ... what do they mean to you?"

"Bird claws ... but see? Incredibly powerful, right into the metal, and there's no organic matter left behind." Black Knight peered again through his mini-magnifying glass.

"Mechanical birds?" Captain Krypton pondered, "That doesn't sound quite like Mastermind's style. Eh?" He turned his face skyward. "Do you hear that?"

Black Knight said, "What is it?

A familiar voice called out, "My special flock, you pumpkin-headed paladins!"

Captain Krypton turned around, "Lord Penguin!"

"Yes, it is I!" Lord Penguin sneered, "and with the mechanical birds which Mastermind has proved me ... far more powerful than my old ones ... soon the skies shall be mine!"

At his words, the sky turned dark, and the heroes saw hundreds of birds soaring to them, constructed of Mastermind's familiar glittering, artificial glass technology. Black Knight turned to his friend, "You handle the skies, I'll take care of our mutual old foe here?" He reached into his scabbard and drew out his famed black sword.

Captain Krypton nodded, "Sensible as ever, old friend," and headed again skyward.

Lord Penguin drew from his umbrella his dueling sword, this time a special one: clearly made from the same technology as his artificial avians, it crackled with energy. "You usually overcome my superior facility with the epee with some cunning ploy, but now I have a compensation!"

Black Knight grinned, "And expecting some sort of trick like this, now I have rubber-lined gloves." His sword swung forward, meeting Lord Penguin's in battle with a crackle of energy.

In the skies, the birds flocked against Captain Krypton, swooping and striking as he moved in near-supersonic speed, crushing them in his powerful hands. Each time there was a crackle of energy. He exposited, his voice strained, "They've siphoned off a lot of electricity ... and they're changed their frequencies as they attack. I think they're trying to ... short-circuit my force-field!"

Black Knight and Lord Penguin shifted back and forth on the safety platform, swords sending off sparks. "Why are you doing this, Lord Penguin? This isn't your usual sort of strategy ... mechanical birds? Have you abandoned your ecological goals?"

Lord Penguin lunged, "Never! Mastermind promised me the skies if I helped him." He caught the corner of Black Knight's helm, electricity charging through it. "Arh," the Black Knight said, and fell to his knees. Lord Penguin gloated, "Soon mankind's reign of terror over the winged world shall end, and no longer shall my friends be eaten and killed for sport!"

Captain Krypton was distracted by his ally's plight, and just then a hawk swooped down, catching him from behind. Fizzle! "Arh," he cried, as he fell to the platform, his force-field spitting and crackling.

Black Knight swung out with his buccaneer-booted foot, catching Lord Penguin in the belly. "Waugh," grumbled the fiend, as Black Knight ran over to assist his fallen ally.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Captain Krypton nodded, "I think it's time for a reverse strike."

Black Knight nodded, "With my Aragorn glider I can easily take care of the birds ... they won't be able to resist cold steel! And Lord Penguin's sword won't matter against your strength!"

Captain Krypton swooped down, returning with the glider. Black Knight hooked into it, and the red-and-blue clad hero gave him a massive boost skyward.

Lord Penguin aimed his sword at Captain Krypton's shoulder. The latter's force-field being weakened, the hero winced in pain. "It's not that ... simple, I'm afraid," he said, and reached up, grabbing his opponent's sword with his hand. A halo of electricity surrounded the combatants and then with a sharp sound Lord Penguin's epee was shattered! "Waugh!" he cried out in frustration.

Black Knight glided among the metal birds, his ebony sword flashing, felling the creations of Mastermind's evil plot. A final swoop from one of the falcons tore his glider before the Black Knight could decapitate it, and he started to fall towards Earth ... only to land in the waiting arms of Captain Krypton.

Captain Krypton set his friend down on the platform. The Black Knight grinned at him. "Well, Lord Penguin made the same mistake these villains always do," he said, looking down at the defeated arch-foe.

Captain Krypton nodded, "They always underestimate the _value_ of _teamwork_!"

"Speaking of," Black Knight said, "I think it's time to call in some reinforcements. I think I know just the special guest-star who can help us!"


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Krypton!  
Black Knight & Squire!  
Meggan!  
Prince Namor, the Aqua-Man!

... THE EXCALIBUR FRIENDS!

in ... "The Master Menace of Mastermind, Part Four!"

Kylun and Cerise were active at the computer monitors, tracking down emergency calls from the blackouts and coordinating relief efforts. Suddenly there was a call on the Secret Line.

Kylun went to pick it up. "It must be one of the Excalibur Friends trying to reach us. Maybe they need our help!"

"Why would they need help from a couple of kids, Kylun?" Cerise chortled, "You know, they're probably calling just to tell us that they've captured Mastermind at last."

Kylun picked up the phone, and recoiled in shock as a holographic form was projected from the receiver. "Where are the Excalibur Friends?" bellowed the giant form of Mastermind.

"Jinkies! how did you get in here?" worried Cerise.

Mastermind laughed deprecatingly. "It was a simple effort to track you down through your modem lines, as you have been acting as a touchstone for rescue teams across the country. Now, give me the passwords for the secret files, so that I may use the Excalibur Friends' weaknesses against them!"

"Never!" shouted Kylun. "Are you ready, sis?"

"Sure am!" she cried out, and the two managed to touch their hands together, and stand, time suspended, as their bodies glowed with strange energies as they chanted, "Pendragon Kids powers ... activate!"

"Shape of ... a cerise high-energy particle beam!"

"Sound of ... a sonic boom!" BOOM!

Mastermind recoiled from the sudden blast of sound, which shattered glass all along the interior of the Lighthouse of Justice. Then he howled in pain as his holographic form was disrupted by Cerise's particle beam.

"I think we've got him on the run, sis!" said Kylun once he resumed his humanoid form.

"Not so easy!" And the lights in the headquarters dimmed as Mastermind absorbed the memory from the headquarters' own computers, increasing his power. He gestured hypnotically, and holographic images of the Legion of Slaymasters, the Excalibur Friends' greatest foes, appeared to harass the twins.

"Jinkies! I think this is too much for us two to handle by our lonesome!" said Cerise, as she dodged an attack by the villains.

"I agree, sis!" Kylun ran over to assist her. "Pendragon Kids powers ... activate!"

"Shape of ... a cerise band!"

"Sound of ... an emergency signal watch!" zeezeezeezeezeezeezeezeezeezeezee ...

As Cerise formed a circular band which binds the holographic villains together, Kylun summoned Captain Krypton.

"Too late ... too late" leered Mastermind, as he approached the hapless pair.

"Never too late!" shouted a familiar voice, as the **Excalibur Friends** soared through the door into the Lighthouse of Justice.

"Ah, now I shall have my revenge!" shouted Mastermind.

"Not if we have any say in the matter," insisted Prince Namor.

As if by a burst of electronic adrenaline, the holographic Legion of Slaymasters freed themselves from Cerise's bonds and attacked the heroes.

The heroes were soon surrounded. But weakened by their recent battles, they were slowly beaten back. Captain Krypton noted, "These ... images ... are a lot more powerful than the originals, Mastermind. What are you up to?"

Mastermind gloated, "I have been siphoning power from all across Britain, feeding them into my creations. Giving them enough strength to defeat even you!"

"Holy Power-Ups Black Knight," said the Squire, "he may be right!"

Black Knight had his sword deflected by one of the holographic opponents. "Not yet, chum," he said, "We still have ... one ace in the hole!"

"Don't think you can bluff me, caped crusader," Mastermind said. "I ... wait ... what is going on?"

The Excalibur Friends watched as the holographic Legion of Slaymasters dissipated. Teeny tiny sparks of light flew out from the computer console towards him, and Mastermind's image started to flicker, as soon he blinked out. "Noooooo.... " he cried.

Meggan looked at Black Knight, "A good move! what did you do?"

Black Knight smiled, "Not I ... a mutual friend of ours pulled some tricks with our electrical systems." He gestured gallantly.

A teeny tiny form waved from the countertop. "Have you already forgotten your old pal Micro-Arrow? My microscopic arrows disrupted the systems Mastermind was running on, and I was able to trap him in one small subroutine."

Black Knight nodded, "Thanks for the help, Micro-Arrow! I suspected we'd need your specialist skills, which is why I gave you a call."

Mastermind grumbled from the computer console, "I almost defeated you all! And I would have, too, if it weren't for the delaying tactics from those meddling kids!"

The Excalibur Friends laughed.


End file.
